


Glace au Citron

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Glace au citron, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La colocation, ça a un tas d'avantages, mais quand le colocataire vous donne envie de vous tirer un balle... un peu moins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glace au Citron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mijy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mijy).



> (Je reposte ici toutes mes fics de FF.net, celle-ci date de 2009)
> 
> Hellow les gens
> 
> Un petit défi aujourd'hui, une oneshot pour l'anniv d'une pote, donc elle a choisi la série, le couple, un sujet (glace au citron) avec une grosse engueulade obligatoire (un peu ratée d'ailleurs je trouve mais bon) et deux mots ou expression à caser obligatoirement : Bac à sable et Poisson rouge. Et ça donne ça (ah vi pour ajouter, je l'ai écrit en une seule journée...)
> 
> Enjoy!

Ichigo rentra chez lui avec un soupir de soulagement. Quelqu'un, quelque part devait avoir une sérieuse dent contre lui...ou alors il avait été un pur connard dans une vie antérieure, c'était la seule solution pour expliquer son karma de merde.

Non seulement il avait passé une journée pourrie à la fac, s'était fait jeter par sa copine du moment sous prétexte qu'il s'interessait plus à ses copains qu'à elle, la lanière de son sac s'était cassée et pour finir il s'était pris une énorme averse sur le chemin du retour. Averse qui maintenant qu'il avait mis sa clé dans la serrure s'était bien entendu arrêtée, laissant place à une grand soleil.

Bref il était dans un état où la moindre contrariété était susceptible de le faire exploser. Et bien entendu. Et bien entendu, sinon l'histoire serait beaucoup moins interessante, la contrariété en question se présenta.

Contrariété qui arborait un torse nu, musclé et tatoué, qui avait le don de faire complexer le rouquin pourtant pas mal loti lui même, contrariété dont les cheveux rouges un peu trop longs étaient détachés et coulaient artistiquement sur ses épaules, contrariété qui aurait dû en ce moment être en cours au lieu d'enfumer son minuscule appartement jonché de paquets de chips éventrés, de mégots de cigarettes et de canettes de soda vides, contrariété qui pour finir portait un de SES pantalons...et beaucoup mieux que lui en plus.

"RENJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

La contrariété capillairement écarlate en question lui offrit un grand sourire et répondit :

"Hey beau gosse!"

Et en plus il osait l'appeler comme ça alors qu'il le savait, il avait au moins 4000 fois plus de sex-appeal que lui. Ichigo n'en pouvait plus, plus de ce soi-disant meilleur ami depuis toujours et pour toujours qui était plus un squatteur de longue durée qu'autre chose, plus de sa façon de perpétuellement se balader à demi nu, plus de sa manie de transformer son appartement en champs de bataille, plus de sa mentalité de bac à sable...

bref, à cet instant précis, Ichigo Kurosaki en avait MARRE!

Et le sourire adorable de sa contrariété qui lui montrait le gouter qu'il lui avait préparé, en tachant la table avec de la pâte à tartiner, n'avait rien pour arranger sa fureur.

Il lâcha donc son sac cassé par terre et laissa éclater son ire, lui crachant au visage qu'il ne le supportait plus, qu'il en avait assez, qu'il fallait qu'il se bouge, qu'il n'était qu'un parasite, j'en passe et des meilleures.

Les mots étaient durs, il n'en pensait pas la moitié, mais la colère parlait pour lui. Il laissa Renji et son regard de poisson rouge au départ d'un 400 mètre haies et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Alors qu'il se déshabillait et jetait rageusement ses vêtements mouillés au sale, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

Un long soupir passa ses lèvres alors qu'il allumait l'eau. C'était la première fois qu'il engueulait son ami d'enfance à ce point, et la première fois que le dit ami d'enfance partait en claquant la porte. Bien sûr ils avaient eu des accrochages, des engueulades, mais la plupart du temps, ils essayaient de se taper dessus et ça finissait en partie de chatouilles au milieu du salon. Cette fois ça avait l'air sérieux, Renji était parti sans même lui répondre...

Ça lui ferait des vacances, et puis il faisait chaud, même s'il ne trouvait pas une bonne âme pour l'héberger cette nuit, il n'allait pas mourir de froid.

**XxX**

Il avait passé la semaine seul. Il avait dû expliquer à leurs patron commun qu'il ne savait pas ou était son ami, ni s'il allait revenir travailler bientôt...Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour lui, mais une drôle de sensation lui tordait le ventre.

Depuis aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs ils n'avaient jamais passé tant de temps sans se voir ou au moins se parler. Quand Ichigo avait perdu sa mère, c'était sur son épaule qu'il était venu pleurer, quand Renji s'était fait mettre à la porte par ses parents après avoir avoué son homosexualité, c'était chez lui qu'il était venu se réfugier...

Il tenta d'arrêter de ressasser des idées noires et se reconcentrer sur ses glaces. La cuisine était bien silencieuse maintenant qu'il était seul dedans. Il versait d'un air morose les ingrédients dans la sorbetière en jetant un œil sur la liste des glaces suivantes à faire.

Sorbet citron.

Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Depuis qu'ils travaillaient ici, c'était toujours Renji qui faisait la glace au citron. Elle était délicieuse, meilleure que toutes celles qu'il avait goûté jusque là, et son ami avait toujours refusé de lui dire sa recette secrète.

Il avait bien essayé de la refaire, mais avec lui, elle était toujours trop sucrée ou trop acide, la consistance n'était pas bonne...bref il n'y arrivait pas.

Un autre soupir passa ses lèvres, il voulait manger cette glace parfaite à nouveau, il voulait râler parce qu'il laissait trainer ses vieux mégots dans le salon, il voulait rougir quand il se baladait tout nu dans l'appartement, il voulait...

Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge alors que des idées plus que louches lui traversaient l'esprit. Cet idiot à force de se balader à poil, de lui raconter ses aventures avec tous les garçons qui passaient, de le draguer "pour rire"...il avait réussi à retourner le cerveau du pauvre rouquin.

Rouquin qui finit par jeter son tablier et partir en courant dans la rue, il fallait qu'il le retrouve, qu'il lui pardonne, il avait besoin de lui, avec tous ses défauts...il voulait regoûter à cette glace au citron.

Il parcouru la ville en long en large et en travers, sous la pluie, en tentant de l'appeler toutes les cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes abandonnent la partie.

Sur les rotules, il revint chez lui, laissant un énième message sur le répondeur de son ami, lui disant qu'il s'excusait, qu'il était le bienvenu chez lui, qu'il avait été con, qu'il lui manquait. Trempé, dépité, il rentra chez lui, jetant ses chaussures dans l'entrée d'un geste rageur. Trois pas plus tard il s'arrêta.

Son salon étincelait tellement qu'il en avait mal aux yeux, et une bonne odeur de frais flottait dans l'air.

Un sourire incrédule se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se tournait vers le coin cuisine ou un type torse nu aux cheveux rouges sortait une magnifique coupe de glace au citron du congélateur. Renji lui offrit un petit sourire d'excuse en tendant la coupe.

"Eh beau gosse...j'ai le droit de revenir?"

Le rouquin partit d'un petit rire et plongea la cuillère dans la coupe de glace pour en prendre une bouchée avant de la reposer sur la table et de sauter au cou de son ami, plaquant avec force ses lèvres sur les siennes.


End file.
